<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much Love by Radioactive_Scorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543060">Too Much Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion'>Radioactive_Scorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он стоит тут, перед ним — архангел, позади — ангел, но сердце его далеко отсюда, в когтях Люцифера.<br/>— Дин, ты не можешь! — протестует Кастиэль.<br/>— У меня выбора нет! — восклицает он, но это не совсем так. Выбор есть всегда, но он уже давно сделал свой выбор. Он выбрал Сэма много лет назад, когда ему было четыре года, а Сэму — шесть месяцев, и он пообещал Сэму, что всё будет хорошо. Он предпочёл Сэма всему и каждому. Он всегда так делал и всегда будет делать, даже переступая через себя, потому что Сэм — это жизнь, Сэм — это весь мир Дина, Сэм — это Дин, потому что нет Дина без Сэма.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723768">Too Much Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghadoota/pseuds/Meghadoota">Meghadoota</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Запрос автору отправлен, но ответа всё нет, так что публикую на свой страх и риск.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он стоит тут, перед ним — архангел, позади — ангел, но сердце его далеко отсюда, в когтях Люцифера.</p><p>— Вместе мы сможем победить Люцифера?</p><p>— Дин… — начинает протестовать Кас.</p><p>— Сможем? — ревёт Дин.</p><p>— У нас будет шанс, — отвечает Михаил, его тёмные глаза блестят.</p><p>— Дин, ты не можешь! — протестует Кастиэль.</p><p>Дин оборачивается к ангелу, не находя слов. Потому что <i>как</i> он может объяснить ему, что для него значит Сэм? Сэм у Люцифера, чёрт возьми! <i>Сэмми</i> у Люцифера! Сэмми, который для него <i>всё</i>! Малыш, лежащий на руках у мамы, голубоглазый и сонный, но всё же широко раскрывший глаза и любопытный, стоило Дину взять его маленькую ладошку, удивляясь, какая же она крошечная и мягкая, удивляясь крохотным ноготкам и хихикая, когда Сэмми крепко сжал его руку, не желая отпускать. Сэм — ещё и папин <i>Сэмми</i>, слишком худой и костлявый, со взъерошенными волосами; малыш, которого папа вложил ему в руки той роковой ночью; мальчик, который вырос и стал так часто бодаться с папой; все эти ссоры и споры, и крики, когда Сэм уезжал в Стэнфорд, которые Дин не мог остановить… но тихая папина гордость и радость, со всеми этими ямочками на щеках, как у папы; и все папины охотничьи навыки… дни и ночи, проведённые вместе в детке, только они трое — папа, Сэмми и Дин.</p><p>Сэм — это все цвета в жизни Дина. Сэм — это золотисто-каштановая копна мягких волос, которые темнели по мере того, как Сэмми рос. Сэм — это зелёный, золотой, ореховый, серый и синий, все оттенки, которые вспыхивают в его глазах, когда солнце жарко и ярко светит над деткой, пока они едут по стране. Сэм — это чернота ночи, надёжная, решительная фигура, которая лежит рядом с Дином, различимая даже в темноте, тёмная, но всё <i>там же</i>, когда Дин забирался в кроватку Сэмми, пока тот был младенцем; на заднем сиденье «Импалы», когда они были маленькими и папа возил их повсюду; в бесчисленных кроватях мотельных номеров, которые они делили в детстве; во всех кроватях, которые они до сих пор делят. Сэм — это белизна зубов, смех, который освещает его лицо. Сэм — это жёлтый и золотой, ярче солнца, когда он с блестящими глазами улыбается одной из своих редких улыбок. Сэм — это бледный розово-белый маленький шрам на бедре, тот, о котором знает только Дин, тот, который остался после охоты на оборотней с папой много лет назад; шрам, который Дин обводит языком тёмными ночами, заставляя живот Сэма напрягаться, а пальцы — вцепляться в волосы Дина, пока его губы посасывают шрам, а затем опускаются ниже. Сэм — это ещё и розовый: румянец, который разливается по его коже, когда Дин двигается над ним, шепча ему на ухо грязные слова, что заставляют зрачки Сэма расширяться и темнеть; розовый румянец распространяется по его шее и груди, до самой головки его налитого, нетерпеливого члена.</p><p>Сэм — это ночь, Сэм — это день и всё, что между ними; Сэм — это все времена года в жизни Дина: горячий, потный, раздражительный младший брат в жар солнечного лета. Сэм — это тепло и краски весны, пышных зелёных лугов и цветов, которые расцветают повсюду, когда они пересекают сельскую местность; глаза Сэма яркие, с маленькими морщинками, что обрамляют их в последние годы, и кроткая улыбка играет на его губах, когда он смотрит на всю красоту, которую предлагает природа. Сэм — это ещё и зима: морозные ночи, что они проводили, прижавшись друг к другу, когда были детьми, а отец уезжал; гигантские руки, согретые над дымящимися останками, посоленными и сожжёнными; ладони, что скользят под рубашку Дина, стягивая её, и затем помечают каждый дюйм кожи Дина, каждую веснушку, каждый контур тела Дина — всё, <i>всего</i> Дина, что принадлежит только Сэму.</p><p>Сэм — это фруктовый запах его глупого девчачьего шампуня, тот, из-за которого Дин поддразнивает его, но запах, который он втайне любит, потому что это целиком и полностью <i>Сэм</i>. Сэм — это запах папиного одеколона, тот, которым Сэм набрызгался, когда впервые пошёл на свидание с девушкой в старшей школе. Сэм — это ещё и запах их детства: запах малышей, когда он был ребёнком; запах дыма их старого дома, когда тот горел; маленькая, укутанная одеялом тяжесть, крепко сжатая в руках Дина, когда он выносил Сэма из пылающего дома; запах старых, древних книг каждый раз, когда юный Сэм пропадал в библиотеках, ища для них информацию; запах детки, машинного масла, папиной кожаной куртки и двух маленьких мальчиков, близко сидящих на заднем сиденье, что иногда ссорились, иногда шептали секреты, иногда делились историями, улыбками, смехом и сопением. Сэм — это ещё и запах охоты: резкий металлический запах крови, затяжной запах горелых костей, который иногда остаётся с ними, запах пороха, каменной соли и серебра, священного масла и горящих ведьминых мешочков. Сэм — это ещё и просто запах <i>Сэма</i>: запах его пота и волос, запах порошка от его фланелевых рубашек; и Сэм — это мускусный, солёный, запах <i>Сэмми</i>, который наполняет нос Дина, когда он сосёт член брата.</p><p>Сэм — это мир и тишина: часы и часы, проведённые за тихой ездой, но тишина настолько комфортная, что Дин знает: он никогда не разделит нечто подобное с кем-то ещё. Сэм — это музыка: Led Zeppelin, Styx, AC/DC и Metallica; и стервозное выражение лица Сэма, когда Дин слишком сильно увеличивает громкость; и улыбка Дина, когда он видит, как большая нога Сэма постукивает в ритм ударным. Сэм — это <i>Dead or Alive</i> и <i>Night Moves</i>, и Сэм — это ещё и мамина <i>Hey Jude</i>. Сэм — это тихое сопение, громкий смех и хихиканье, пока Дин щекотал его, когда они были детьми. Сэм — это звук хохота даже на самые дурацкие шутки Дина; Сэм — это рёв мотора детки, звук её мягких колёс и лёгкий скрип дверей. Сэм — это звук царапанья ножом по дереву, чтобы вырезать их инициалы; Сэм — это звук заклинаний на енохианском и экзорцизма на латыни, а ещё доставляющий удовольствие стук отрубленной головы вампира. Сэм — это громкий, взволнованный крик «<i>Дин!</i>» на охоте, когда всё пошло наперекосяк; и Сэм — последнее слово, которое Дин произносил каждый раз, когда умирал. Сэм — это голос, с которым Дин просыпается; и голос, который шепчет ему на ухо по ночам, когда они занимаются любовью или когда они грубые и горячие, когда они — переплетение конечностей и столкновение губ, зубов и языков; рычание, толчки и вздохи; и сердца, громко стучащие в тандеме друг с другом; звук скользящей кожи, прерывистого дыхания Сэма и звук его стона, когда он кончает по всему животу Дина.</p><p>Сэм — это грёбаный язык: язык, на котором говорят только Дин и он… язык дерзких ухмылок и поднятых бровей, усмешек и подмигиваний; прикосновений его руки к спине Сэмми и дрожащих рук, обхвативших лицо Дина после кровавой охоты; язык кулаков Сэма, которые рвут рубашку Дина; пальцев, беспокойно трепещущих над каждым дюймом кожи, чтобы проверить на наличие травм; молчаливого зашивания ран Дина со всей нежностью, которую не ожидаешь от охотника. Язык жестов и рукопожатий, которые они создавали все эти долгие годы, проведённые вместе на охоте; язык тихих шагов, сопровождающих Дина в дома с призраками, логова вампиров и населённые оборотнями леса; шагов, заверяющих его, что брат всегда за спиной; язык безмолвных жестов, внезапных планов, составленных перед лицом определённой опасности, которые срабатывают так хорошо, что Сэм вполне мог читать мысли Дина. Сэм — это <i>придурок</i> и <i>сучка</i>; <i>ты мой брат, и нет ничего, что я не сделал бы для тебя</i>; Сэм — это <i>я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя домой</i>. Чёрт подери, Сэм — это дом. Дом там же, где и Сэм — будь то затхлые мотельные номера, или бункер, или детка, или проклятая другая вселенная с громко ревущими существами, с поджаренными на вертеле ящерицами на ужин и с компанией друг друга.</p><p>Сэм — это вера, Сэм — это жертва, Сэм — это надежда. Сэм — это тот, кто сохраняет веру, когда Дин теряет свою; Сэм — это все жертвы, которые принёс его младший брат ради мира, снова и снова, и снова, и снова — чёртов самоотверженный сукин сын. Сэм — это мужество, отвага, самоотверженность и неизменная доброта. Сэм — это надежда: надежда, которая поддерживает жизнь Дина и помогает каждый грёбаный раз, когда он теряет рассудок. Сэм — это свет, что сияет в конце каждого туннеля, в который Дин сам себя закапывает. Сэм — это свет: свет, который освещает мир Дина и заставляет всё сиять ярче, даже в самые тёмные времена. Сэм — это сама человечность Дина, единственное, что помогает ему оставаться в здравом уме и человеком. Сэм — это никогда не сдаваться: ни когда Дин лежал на пороге смерти после охоты, ни когда Дин отправился в Ад, ни когда Дин превратился в грёбаного демона или бессердечную машину для убийств с меткой Каина, ни когда Дин думал, что мама умерла в мире апокалипсиса, а Сэмми всё ещё сохранял надежду.</p><p>— Дин… — возражает Кастиэль, и Дин знает, что никогда не сможет объяснить это ни ангелу, ни кому-то ещё, ни, чёрт возьми, даже самому Сэму. Во всей Вселенной не хватит слов, чтобы описать, что для него значит Сэм.</p><p>— Сэм у Люцифера! — почти кричит он на Кастиэля. — И Джек! — добавляет он, потому что иначе поддастся своему ужасу, своей панике, литании <i>Сэм-Сэм-Сэм-Сэм</i>, что звенит сквозь его годы, стучит в разуме и сердце, страху, который проникает всё глубже и глубже в кости, в его проклятую душу — страху потерять Сэма снова, <i>снова и снова</i>.</p><p>— У меня выбора нет! — восклицает он, но это не совсем так. Выбор есть всегда, но он уже давно сделал свой выбор. Он выбрал Сэма много лет назад, когда ему было четыре года, а Сэму — шесть месяцев, и он пообещал Сэму, что всё будет хорошо. Он предпочёл Сэма всему и каждому. Он всегда так делал и всегда будет делать, даже переступая через себя, потому что Сэм — это <i>жизнь</i>, Сэм — это <i>весь мир</i> Дина, Сэм — это Дин, потому что нет Дина без Сэма… потому что они единое — <i>СэмиДин, СэмиДин, СэмиДин</i>; это то, чем они всегда были, всегда <i>вместе</i>, два тела, но одна душа — как бы это, блядь, по-девчачьи ни звучало.</p><p>— Это разовая сделка, — говорит он Михаилу, потому что ему нужен лишь <i>один</i> шанс, <i>один</i> шанс сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы спасти брата из лап Дьявола, брата, чья жизнь значит больше, чем всё остальное, больше, чем сама жизнь Дина.</p><p>Возможно, это даже не сработает; возможно, Люцифер в конечном итоге убьёт его. Но он защитит Сэма, и он спасёт его, и он сохранит ему жизнь — он отправится в Ад, и Рай, и даже грёбаную Пустоту и вернётся за своим братом. А если он не сможет… что ж, если он умрёт — а так и <i>будет</i>, если он не спасёт Сэма от Дьявола, — он умрёт со своим младшим братом, с именем Сэма на губах, и лицо Сэма будет последним, что увидят его глаза, потому что Сэм — это его прошлое, Сэм — это его настоящее; потому что нет никакого будущего, если в нём нет Сэма… потому что Сэм — это его вторая половина, Сэм делает его целым… потому что Сэм — это Дин, а Дин — это Сэм, и он спасёт своего брата или умрёт, пытаясь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>